Love Of My Life
by Bayleef Stardust
Summary: Since 2002, Bayleef is stuck at Professor Oak, listening to Tracey's boring stories and sleeping all day long. However, fitfeen years later, when Ash is preparing for the most important battle of his life, the two get reunited. Just before the battle, they meet another old friend. (one-sided ChikoShipping, Ash x Bayleef, and PokeShipping, Ash x Misty)
1. Save Me

I was all alone. Sure, Bulbasaur and Totodile were nice, and there were other Pokemon at Professor Oak's Pokemon Corral too. However, it just wasn't enough to make me happy. Maybe I wasn't alone, but damn, I was lonely.

While I saw Totodile dancing and Noctowl hovering around and felt a fresh breeze touching my leaves, I was hiding under a three, thinking. Why were humans so stupid? Why would they put me in this position? Ash knew how much I love him. Ash knew I hated being at Oak's lab during the Whirl Cup. So why didn't he take me with him to Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola? He said he wanted a fresh start every time, but then why did he take Pikachu? That annoying yellow rat always got the attention I wanted. I should be battling all those Gym Leaders in faraway regions. I should be cuddling with Ash. I don't hate Pikachu, I just hate the preferential treatment he got. But instead, I am stuck here since 2002. It's 2017 now, Ash is twenty-five years old now and in those fifteen years, he never asked me to fight in any League.

People always think Ash is so nice towards his Pokemon and understands them well. Why didn't he understand I need him? Why didn't he understand I hate being here? That child is so dense and stupid, but damn it, I love him. But why didn't Misty or Brock tell him I want to be with him? They perfectly understood my jealousy, they blamed Ash and not me when I ran away and they could tell I hated being here during the Whirl Cup. And Professor Oak knew it too...

Professor Oak. He's a nice guy, it's not his fault. He treats me really well, and so does Tracey. I get good food and the Pokemon Corral is a nice place. I just wish Ash was there... I miss him so much... But now, even when he returns to Pallet Town in between journeys, he doesn't always pay me a visit.

And so, I waste my days here, just sleeping under a tree. When I'm asleep, I don't feel the pain of loneliness and depression. Sure, I help Tracey when he feeds all the Pokemon here, because I'd feel bad about saying 'no' to him. While walking through the grass, he often talked to me about very personal things. He trusted me as a listening ear when he wanted to talk about things he didn't want other humans to know about. Humans sure liked to talk about strange stuff...

However, Tracey has been bothering me a lot lately. He often told me stories about Ash and Misty on the Orange Islands, which took place before Ash caught me. It especially irked me how a girl named Melody kissed my trainer. Misty got very jealous, and I can't blame her. If I was there, I would've pushed both girls away.

Tracey also told me about the times Misty told him about her feelings for Ash, both during their time at the Orange Islands. He promised her to not tell Ash, even though he told me Ash feels the same. It was very long ago that Ash saw Misty for the last time, and he still loves her. I wish Ash still cared about me like that, or that Tracey would draw Ash and me...

The worst part about it was when Tracey showed me and Ash's other Pokemon his drawings of Ash and Misty. He always drew them in romantic poses. Professor Oak and most Pokemon liked it, but it was pure torture for me. I wish he'd draw Ash and me instead...

I knew I had no chance with Ash. I'm a Pokemon. Why am I attracted to my human trainer? Most other Pokemon fall for other Pokemon, I know Pikachu and Misty's Togepi had a little crush on each other. Why is my love completely out of reach? And even if a human could love me that way, it's obvious Misty is the only one for him...

I can accept that Ash and I will never be a couple, but I can't accept that I'm stuck here. If Ash and can't be together as a couple, we could at least be together as friends. I want to fight for him, hug him and protect him. But I'm afraid I'm stuck with Tracey and Professor Oak forever.

And so, I spent another day listening to Tracey's boring stories while carrying the plates of Pokemon food with my vines. Boring human stuff. "I visited the Cerulean Gym again and had an amazing night with with Daisy, Bayleef! She even insisted that I didn't use a condom last night, since that's hotter! I really want to have kids with her in the future, but she doesn't want to get pregnant because she's afraid it ruins her body."

Professor Oak's assistant handed two plates of Pokemon food to Snorlax and Noctowl. I tried to listen to all his stories, but what was a condom? And why would having a child ruin someone's body? Don't humans lay eggs, just like Pokemon do? Laying an egg never ruined any Pokemon's body... "Bay Bay," I said to pretend I was following his story, even though I had no idea what he was talking about today.

Then, Tracey continued talking, while I looked at Totodile and Kingler playing in a pond with Gary's Blastoise. "Misty still misses Ash a lot, I feel bad for her. She begs her sisters to let her go and travel again, so she can become a Water Pokemon Master and see Ash again, but they forbid her to leave. I wish I could defend Misty, but then Daisy might dump me."

Tracey was only worrying about Misty's loneliness. Why didn't he care about me? I miss Ash too!

But then, he continued talking about Misty. "She had to release her Togetic, the Togepi you met in Johto, a long time ago as well. She's lonely and has nothing to live for. She never gets to see any of her friends, aside from me, but I can see the life has been sucked out of her. She feels that her life is meaningless without Togepi, Ash or a chance to travel and become a Water Pokemon Master. A few years ago, she even told me she wrote a suicide note, but never went through with it because she didn't want to hurt her Pokemon."

I couldn't blame Misty. She feels the same as I do. I sometimes wondered why I was still alive. Every day was boring, nothing could entertain me or make me happy here. Every hour was painful, missing my old life with Ash. Every minute made me wish this life would be over soon. If only Ash understood how both Misty and I felt...

After Tracey wiped a tear from his eye, he continued talking about Misty's problems. "She thinks Ash probably got over her after such a long time."

That made me wonder. Has Ash completely forgotten about me, or does he still care about me? Does he ever think about me? "Bay Bay," I nodded to keep Tracey satisfied. But why didn't Misty know Ash loves her? It was so obvious to me, so why didn't Misty just get it?

"But Ash never got over Misty, he still misses her like crazy," the Pokemon Watcher continued. "The last time I spoke to Ash on the phone, he was holding a photo of Misty in a skimpy mermaid outfit and had a bulge in his pants. I guess I called him at an awkward moment. I wish I could tell Misty about that, so she wouldn't be so worry about Ash's feelings for her. But I just can't do that, Ash would hate me forever if I did that without his permission."

Awkward moment, yeah. Does Ash ever look at pictures of me? I wish I he did. But I'm afraid he'll never see me again. When he leaves Alola and wanders off to another region, he'll probably just bring that yellow rat and catch a bunch of new Pokemon. And then I'll have to listen to Tracey's stories about Ash losing another League with weak, newly caught Pokemon when he could just as well use me in a tournament. I'm stronger and more experienced than most Pokemon at Oak's lab, I beat that Houndoom in the Johto League and I'm the one who beat Chuck all by myself, but apparently that doesn't matter to him...

Then, Tracey and I finished feeding everyone, so he gave me a small bit of food and went back to the Professor. And so, I had to go back to my lonely tree, longing for my trainer who I might never see again. My life was boring. Tracey was boring. Ash wasn't boring. Ash was exciting. Travelling around was different every day. Whether I battled Team Rocket, a Gym Leader or just some average rookie, anything was fine with me. As long as I could fight for Ash, I was satisfied.

And his feelings for Misty? Sure, I was jealous, but it just felt right. I wanted Ash to be happy. If Ash would kiss Misty and use me in a battle, even just one last time, my life would become so much better. But it just wasn't meant to be. Misty was stuck at the Gym and Ash was travelling somewhere far away from Pallet Town.

I feel bad for Misty. She and I must be feeling the same... But both of us needed a miracle to ever see Ash again... Without that miracle, we would be stuck forever in a lonely prison.

Slowly, I felt the rays of the sun warming my leaf and gently dozed off...


	2. Now I'm Here

"Bayleef, wake up! You need to come with me this instant!"

A slow yawn escaped my mouth. I saw a young man wearing a light green shirt standing in front of me. It was Tracey. What was he doing here? I already helped him to feed all the Pokemon today. Why couldn't he just let me sleep? Did I have to listen to another weird story about some girl named Daisy and him? Stuff Professor Oak didn't want to listen to?

"Bayleef, let's go to the lab."

I had no idea what he wanted, but I decided to just go with it and follow him. "Bay?" I asked him.

"Ash is on the phone. He needs to speak to you and Professor Oak!"

Ash? Finally! So Ash still remembers me! I quickly ran towards the lab, accidentally tackling Tracey, Kingler, Noctowl and Muk in the process. Even if I could just see my trainer on the phone for a few seconds, it would make me so happy. But what if he wanted more than that? Maybe he misses me and wants to see me again. Or maybe he needs me for an important battle!

Then, I reached the lab and quickly pushed Professor Oak away from the video phone. And there was Ash. I pushed my face towards the screen. "Bay Bay!"

"Hi Bayleef, I missed you!" Ash said. He was wearing different clothes than when I saw him in Johto, but not much else changed since I last saw him.

Then, Ash looked at his friend Professor Oak, who just stood up after I charged into him. "Well, here's Bayleef. What kind of battle did you need her for?" the Professor asked.

A battle? And Ash needs me? Could this really be true? Am I dreaming?

"Well, after I lost in the Alola League, I met Lance at the hotel. He was impressed by my battles and achievements, so he suggested that I challenged him to become Champion of Kanto and Johto," Ash explained.

"Huh? Ash, normally only people who won a regional League are allowed to challenge the Champion of that region for their title," Professor Oak countered.

"No, Lance was so impressed by my awesome skills! And since I won the Orange League before and won all the Battle Frontier symbols, he made a one-time exception and allowed me challenge him. In three weeks, we're battling in Indigo Stadium on Indigo Plateau."

Lance? I had no idea who that was, but Champion? Someone even stronger than League winners? That must be important! And he needed me! I hope I can beat that guy's last Pokemon and be the star, but I suppose Charizard or Pikachu will be the one who gets to do that. Oh well, just beating one or two of Lance's Pokemon would be sweet...

"That's amazing, I'll be there! What other Pokemon are you using, Ash?" the Professor asked. "Do you need me to send any other Pokemon to you?"

"Pikachu, Charizard, Snorlax, Heracross and Bulbasaur."

"Those are great choices, I'll go get Snorlax, Heracross and Bulbasaur for you," Professor Oak said. But first, he put me back into my Poke Ball and sent me over to Ash, who was all alone in a Pokemon Center in Viridian City.

While the Professor walked away to get the other Pokemon, Ash sent me out of the Poke Ball. "Bayleef, I missed you so much! How have you been, buddy?"

"Bay!" I screamed. I charged into Ash to give him a Body Slam-hug. I had to push Pikachu away from his shoulder with the attack, but I didn't care. Pikachu got to cuddle with Ash and never had to share his trainer's attention and love, while I barely saw him for fifteen years. Now, it was MY turn. I didn't even look how the yellow rat felt, I just put my head on my trainer's chest while he petted me on my back. Why couldn't this moment just last forever? I finally saw the love of my life again. My trainer. My best friend. Even if this moment couldn't last long, he was all mine now. Screw that annoying yellow rat, the redhead he's in love with and anyone else trying to get his attention and affection. Finally, we were back together.

Then, Oak and Tracey were back in the lab. Ash got up and Pikachu got back on his shoulder, while I petted his head with mine. Tracey sent Ash four other Pokemon who were stuck at the lab for years, because Professor Oak was too busy getting Muk off his back. After that, the two wished Ash good luck in his battle with Lance. Who could that Lance guy be? One thing for sure: he wouldn't stand a chance against me!

And so, Ash, Pikachu, the other Pokemon and I trained for almost three weeks, while traveling to Indigo Plateau. Sure, I was stuck in that lame Poke Ball for most of the time, but I got to battle random Trainers Ash met on the road almost every day. He wanted me to be in a good shape for the big match. He even tried to teach me how to use Solarbeam, Mud-Slap and Fury Cutter, but he didn't know I already learned those moves at Oak's lab. During the first two years I was stuck at the lab, I thought Ash might need me for a League someday, so I trained with Snorlax, Kingler, Muk and Tauros almost every day to be in a good shape if Ash needed me during the Hoenn League.

Since he didn't need me anymore for all those years until now, I thought my efforts were wasted. However, those moves might actually come in handy very soon. My hard work actually paid off after all, even though it took Ash years to realize he needed me. I'm sure he would've already won a League someday if he asked Professor Oak to use me in battle years ago...

Sure, he finally did it now, and better late than never, but I could've had a life without pain and agony if Ash would've been a little bit more empathetic and a little bit smarter. Lots of humans forget about this, but Pokemon have feelings too. Just as much as humans.

However, the past three weeks have been the happiest of my life. For the first time since 2002, I can feel that I'm worth something to Ash. That I matter to him. Bayleef was here, Lance is a loser!


	3. We Will Rock You

I had no idea what was going on. I was stuck in my Poke Ball. The battle with Lance must've started by now, but I have no idea how Ash is doing.

However, I do know Misty is in the stadium, supporting Ash. Before the battle, I did see Misty. Ash told me how she escaped the Gym. When Tracey told her about the big match after another hot night with Daisy, she wanted to see the match in the stadium and asked her sisters to let her go for just a few days, but they said no. Those meanies... They called themselves the Sensational Sisters, but I thought up a little nickname for them. To me, they were the Sensational B*tches.

Anyways, a few days ago, Tracey distracted the Sensational B*tches by showing them a drawing of the three together he made, so Misty could sneak away and travel to Indigo Plateau.

Obviously, Ash kept smiling and seemed much happier during the last few days with Misty around. He got even more passionate than usual when training for this fight. I'm so glad those two are back together. I just hope I get to shine too... What if Pikachu and Charizard can beat that Lance guy on their own, and I don't get to even beat one Pokemon? Then I won't be part of the victory at all... Or even worse, what if Ash loses? Whatever happens, I'll be sent back to Professor Oak and never battle for Ash again after today, so this is my only chance to have one last nice moment with him! Or even better, win the battle for him and convince him he'll need me in other important battles in the future!

Not much later, she felt her Poke Ball move and heard Ash shouting. "Bayleef, you're my only hope! Everything depends on you!"

Suddenly, I stood on the battlefield of a giant arena, filled with numerous people. On the first row, I saw Tracey, Professor Oak, Ash's mother, Brock and Misty. I saw the scoreboard. After so many important battles, I know how to read scoreboards. Ash's Charizard, Snorlax, Bulbasaur, Heracross and even Pikachu got defeated. This is great, Pikachu lost and I'm his last Pokemon! If I win this battle for Ash, I'll be the true hero of this battle!

I saw Pikachu was unconscious. He probably just lost against Aerodactyl. Brock held him in his hands on the stands. If I won, Ash couldn't celebrate the victory with that rat and would celebrate it with me! This was my chance to really make life worth living again!

Then, I saw a red-haired man wearing a cape. That must be Lance. When I look at the scoreboard, I see his Red Gyarados, Feraligatr, Tyranitar and Arcanine were already defeated.

I looked at my first opponent, a gray, reptile-like Pokemon with big wings and an arrow-liked, thin tail. Its fangs seemed sharp, this was not a pushover. However, the Pokemon was gasping for air. Charizard must've already tired it out. I can do this!

"Lance's Aerodactyl versus Ash's Bayleef, begin!" a man wearing a blue shirt and two flags shouted.

The exhausted Aerodactyl, who hovered in the air, started charging up something in his mouth, after the red-haired man told her to perform one last Hyper Beam. If that move would hit me, how would I be able to beat his last Pokemon? I had to think of something. I wasn't the fastest Pokemon, so running away wouldn't help.

Just before the yellow beam was about to strike me, I knew what to do. I used my Vine Whip. Not to attack Aerodactyl, but to jump. And so, I was soaring in the air, leaving Aerodactyl with little energy after its failed attack.

"Awesome, Bayleef! Now use your Razor Leaf!" Ash said. I obeyed my trainer's orders and hit the weird-looking Pokemon with sharp leaves, causing her to fall down on the ground. Then, I followed up with my Body Slam and made sure Aerodactyl couldn't get up anymore. A few seconds later, her head fell down on the ground.

"Aerodactyl is no longer able to battle! Bayleef is the winner!" the referee said. That was easy! I still felt full of energy, this didn't cost me any energy. I was ready to take on another Pokemon.

While Lance called the Pokemon back into its Poke Ball, Ash told me I did a great job. I couldn't help but blush a little. Did Ash see it? I don't know. But no matter how this battle would end, I achieved something again for the first time in fifteen years. I felt like I could take on the world and beat any opponent, even if it would be an Entei or Ho-Oh.

However, Lance had no Entei or Ho-Oh. Instead, he sent out a big, yellow dragon with green wings as his last Pokemon. If I defeated this guy, I would be Ash's hero. Ash told me this was the biggest battle of his life, I simply couldn't lose. Not today. But can I beat an opponent like that?

"Trainers ready? Begin!" I heard.

I started off with a Headbutt and slammed into the dragon, who didn't seem fazed. This was only a small scratch to this colossal opponent. Lance didn't save this one for the end of the battle for no reason. This must be his strongest Pokemon.

Then, Dragonite slammed me with his tail, smacking me against the wall of the stadium. Ouch. Of course I didn't enjoy the pain, but if Dragonite thought that was enough to defeat me, think again!

Lance told his dragon to give me a piece of his Wing Attack. However, I foiled that plan and used my Vine Whip on his left leg, causing him to fall down. I quickly had to hit him again, and Ash told me to use my Body Slam on his back.

Dragonite was screaming. Yes, this is what I wanted! Maybe I might stand a chance after all...

After that, I struck his head with a Razor Leaf. Maybe it wasn't as painful for Dragonite as that Body Slam, but it still did some damage.

However, when I got away from Dragonite to prevent a strong physical attack from hitting me, he flew at me and Tackled me.

I tried to get up, but before I could do so, I almost struck by a Hyper Beam. I was able to jump away just in time using my Vine Whip, just like I did against Aerodactyl. However, I felt the exhaustion was kicking in. That Tackle was a nasty strike...

But that wasn't the strongest blow that struck me. When I came down from my jump, another Hyper Beam smashed me against the wall of the stadium. This was it. I tried to get up, but my attempts were futile. Was I losing consciousness? Was this battle over? I closed my eyes.

"Bayleef, no! Get up, Bayleef! Please?"

A few seconds later, I regained consciousness. I heard a familiar voice. I opened my eyes and saw a red-haired girl on the stands talking to me. I must've hit the wall at the place she was sitting.

It was Misty. She understood how I felt more than anyone. I had to win this battle. For Ash. For myself. And that pesky Dragonite did not deserve to win. Today, it was MY time to take the glory!

And so, I tried to get up one last time, even though I could barely stand up. I tried, but just didn't have the power anymore.

The referee looked at me. "Bayleef is unable to..." he started his sentence.

I had to get up before he could finish that line. I just had to... I tried, but I couldn't. I had the willpower, but my body didn't cooperate.

"...battle. The victory goes to..."

I felt like I could stand up, if given enough time. Would I be able to get up before the referee officially declared Dragonite to be the winner? I had no idea.


	4. The Show Must Go On

Tears started flowing from my eyes. I let Ash down... Dragonite won.

"Lance and..."

I tried to stand up... After a few attempts, I did it! It was heavy and I was in a great deal of pain, but I did it! I knew I probably wouldn't win and that continuing this battle would only cause me more pain, but I wanted to go on until the bitter end!'

"Huh, Bayleef got up? Excuse me, people. Continue the battle!"

"This is awesome, Bayleef!" Ash shouted.

Ash had to come up with something quickly. I definitely hoped he wouldn't order me to walk or jump a lot...

"Ash, that Bayleef of yours has a lot of willpower!" Lance complimented Ash. "However, my Dragonite is simply too strong! Dragonite, use your Dragonbreath!"

Some weird, eerie attack was on their way to hit me. However, I tried to let the green stuff reach my leaf and aggressively deflected it back to that stupid dragon with my leaf, hitting him with his own attack.

"Gooooo!" Dragonite screamed. The dragon was stuck, stood still and had trouble moving.

"Oh no!" Lance screamed. "Dragonite is paralyzed by his own Dragonbreath! Now he can't avoid Bayleef's attacks anymore!"

"Bayleef, that's amazing! And that after such a blow..." Ash squealed, while his eyes started shining. "You're so awesome, Bayleef!"

When I saw my trainer's eyes shining with determination, I felt rejuvenated. I was going to win this battle! F*ck that dragon! He may be bulky and strong, but I am smarter and more tactical! And hey, maybe I might be just as powerful!

However, Lance certainly wasn't about to give up yet. "Dragonite, even if you can't walk or fly anymore, you can still hit Bayleef from a distance! Let's finish this with your Fire Blast!"

Fire Blast? Oh no! If a Fire attack like that would hit me, this battle would be over.

When the fire was shot at me, I just had to move. It would hurt, I was tired, but I had no choice. I quickly jumped away, which was enough to avoid the flames. However, my legs started feeling weaker and weaker. Ash, please think of something...

Then, Ash had a revelation. "That's it! Bayleef, use your Mud-Slap on Dragonite's face!" And so, I turned around and started digging into the ground with my hind legs, pouring mud and dirt onto the meanie's eyes and mouth.

"Oh no!" Lance screamed. He knew Dragonite was unable to see, rendering the dragon unable to aim his long-distance attacks at me. And he was still paralyzed by the Dragonbreath, so a physical attack also wasn't an option for the dragon. All those weeks of training at Oak's lab practicing my Mud-Slap finally paid off!

However, my legs were not able to handle this much longer. Please, Ash, don't tell me to use another attack that involves jumping, kicking or running...

This time, Ash understood I was almost as immobile as Dragonite and told me to use my strongest attack, Solarbeam. However, unlike the big meanie jerk, I could still see and aim. And so, I started charging, hoping Dragonite wouldn't be able to somehow hit me in the meantime.

Luckily, I didn't have to worry about that. The dragon tried striking me with a Bubblebeam, but he aimlessly sent bubbles everywhere, without hitting me.

After a few more seconds, I finished charging. From the leaf on top of my head, I shot a beam powered by sunlight at the dragon, causing him to collapse.

While Dragonite was laying on the groud and didn't move, I tried to keep standing. The Solarbeam took a lot of my energy. If I would collapse before the referee declared me the winner, all my efforts would be wasted. I might be exhausted and almost done for, but the show must go on!

However, when the referee just had the right flag in his hands, Dragonite's eyes opened! The dragon was almost done for, but somehow, he still found the energy to get up one last time.

"Bayleef, it's okay to give up. You did your best. If you can't go on anymore, you don't have to," Ash said.

However, I wanted to continue. Ash even tried returning me to my Poke Ball, but I jumped away from it, despite the pain in my legs.

And so, without any orders from Ash, I aimed one last Razor Leaf at my opponent. The sharp leaves struck that sh*tty dragon all over his body, hopefully finishing the battle once and for all. And this time, for real, no more getting up for him. Luckily, Dragonite was in a great deal of pain when the leaves struck his face, wings, stomach and limbs. The dragon fell down on the ground again. Motionless. With his eyes closed.

Please let Dragonite be defeated now, I thought... I couldn't take it anymore. I was exhausted. But despite my struggles, I was still standing. Unlike Dragonite. Finally, the referee waved a red flag, said Dragonite was no longer able to battle. Ash was the winner. No, not just the winner. Ash was the Champion of Kanto and Johto.

I did it. I f*cking did it! The audience went crazy, thousands of people even cheered for me and screamed my name. I was a star. However, I didn't care what all those people thought. I made Ash proud, that's all that really matters.

I looked at Brock. Yes, Pikachu was still in his hands, so he couldn't steal my glory! Normally, when I won a battle for Ash, Pikachu always took the spotlight and celebrated with him. But today, he couldn't. Of course I hoped Pikachu wasn't hurt too badly and of course I wanted him to recover. But not now. First, I want my well-deserved hug.

And I got it. While I finally succumbed to the pain and exhaustion, I leaned on Ash and rested my head on his lap while he sat down. He kept stroking my head. Despite my wounds and bruises, this was the best feeling of my life. This moment was not allowed to end anytime soon. I won this battle for Ash. I got praised and hugged by Ash in front of a giant audience. This wasn't Charizard's or Pikachu's battle. This was my victory. My victory...

Then, while still resting on Ash, I fell into a deep slumber...


	5. You're My Best Friend

After a long, deep slumber, I woke up. I wasn't in pain anymore and was even able to stand up without trouble again. However, I wasn't in the stadium anymore. Dragonite, Lance and Ash were nowhere to be seen. Instead, I was on a white bed. Next to me, I saw Pikachu on another white bed.

"Where am I?" I asked Pikachu, but he was still asleep.

"You're at the Pokemon Center on Indigo Plateau," a jolly pink Pokemon holding an egg said. "I'm Matron Blissey, nice to meet you, Champion Bayleef!"

"Why am I here?"

Then, a human nurse with pink hair entered the room. "You collapsed after defeating Lance's Dragonite, so Ash brought you, Pikachu, Charizard, Snorlax, Bulbasaur and Heracross here to get some rest. But you're all cured now, so it's time to go back to your trainer!"

Since I was the first one to be awake, so I got to see Ash first. Nurse Joy would bring the others over when they woke up later this morning.

And so, after following Nurse Joy and noticing I could walk again, I saw Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Professor Oak and Delia sitting in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. Of course, I charged into Ash with my full-power Body Slam Hug and planted my lips on his cheek.

"Bayleef, I'm so happy to see you're okay! You did so well yesterday, thank you so much! Thanks to you, I am the Champion of Kanto and Johto now!"

"Bay Bay!" I squealed. I couldn't be happier than this. Even if I was sent back to the lab forever and never saw Ash again, nobody would be able to take this experience away.

"I've got some good news for you," my trainer said.

"Bay?" I asked.

"Misty and Brock told me how much you hate being in your Poke Ball while Pikachu is on my shoulder, and Professor Oak and Tracey told me you really missed me! I want to apologize for the way I've been treating you. I love you, Bayleef!"

"Bay Bay!" I screamed. I couldn't believe my ears. Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? This was real. Ash's petting was too good to be true, but it was true.

"And I've got even better news for you," Ash said. "Now I finally understand how awful you felt at Professor Oak's lab, I decided to take you with me on all my journeys to other regions from now on. And not only that, you get to walk around with me and don't have to be in your Poke Ball anymore!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Finally, her life of boredom was over. From now on, she would see exciting new places, fight new opponents and make new memories. Most importantly, she would get to do all of that with Ash, her best friend.

And from now on, Ash would never ignore her again when deciding who to use in League battles. She would not get shafted in favour of weaklings like Corphish and Gible anymore. From now one, she was one of Ash's true powerhouses, just like Snorlax, Pikachu and Charizard.

"Ash, wouldn't Pikachu get jealous?" Brock asked. "This means Pikachu loses its status as the only one of your Pokemon with special privileges."

"Last evening, when Pikachu regained consciousness and Bayleef was still asleep, I told Pikachu about this idea, and he was fine with it," Ash said. "Pikachu will always be my best friend and first Pokemon, I'm just giving Bayleef the treatment I should've given her fifteen years ago. If only I understood what she really needed..."

I knew I dodged the bullet. If Pikachu would have trouble with it, I could understand if Ash didn't stick to this promise. I also don't want Pikachu to feel bad. All I wanted was some recognition and more time with Ash, and I got it.

Then, Nurse Joy and Blissey brought the other five battles from yesterday over to Ash and his friends. Instantly, Pikachu jumped in Ash's arms. However, unlike fifteen years ago, I was no longer jealous or angry. First, I watched the two hug happily. When it got too much for me, I just joined in for a group hug, which both Ash and Pikachu didn't seem to mind.

An hour later, Ash said goodbye to his friends, who had to go back to work. Professor Oak and Tracey took Heracross, Bulbasaur and Snorlax back to the lab, Liza from the Charicific Valley picked up Charizard, Delia went back home to check on Mimey, the cheerful Mr. Mime who did lots of chores in the Ketchum residence. And Brock had a date with his new girlfriend Lucy in a few days, so he hurried back to Pewter City.

However, Misty refused to go back to the Gym. She decided to stay with Ash. Tracey allowed her to escape her horrible fate, why would she go back to her sisters, who mentally abused her and held her back for fifteen years? I couldn't blame Misty.

While Misty tried to convince Ash to spend a nice evening watching the night sky at Indigo Plateau before escaping to another region to avoid getting caught by her sisters who might be after her, I decided it was time to talk to Pikachu. I had some things to say.

"Pikachu, sorry I've been rude to you, pushing you away sometimes... I was just... Jealous... And I took out my anger on you, while you couldn't be blamed. Sorry for calling you a stupid rat, I hope you can forgive me..."

A tear flowed down from my eye. I wanted to be friends with Pikachu, despite all the tension.

"I don't blame you at all," the electric mouse said, much to my surprise. "I wish Ash would've never left you at Oak's lab, I even tried to talk to him before he went to Hoenn. He just didn't listen. Those stubborn humans never listen."

"You did? That's so sweet!"

"Are you sure you're okay with me staying out of my Poke Ball too from now on? I'll go back in if you want me to."

"Of course I'm okay with that," Pikachu said. "If Ash would've been smarter and more sensitive, he would've never put you in a Poke Ball to begin with! It's his fault that he gave me preferential treatment over you all these years, not your or my fault!"

Then, I used my Vine Whip to grab Ash and Pikachu and give them a group hug. "Bay Bay!"


	6. The Night Comes Down

Ash always thought he hated it, looking at the stars with Misty while sitting on a deserted, grassy hill named Indigo Hill when the night came down. However, when Misty put her arm around him, he obviously did like it. Maybe the stars didn't interest my trainer, but being around Misty certainly did. Meanwhile, Pikachu fell asleep on her lap while I rested on his.

I certainly loved this, a calm evening with my Ashy-boy. Sure, it wasn't a date. This was Misty's idea. I couldn't help but feel like she was hoping this would lead to a confession of their obvious feelings. Obvious to everyone but each other...

However, neither of them made any attempt to say anything. The two talked and talked and talked, but never about romantic things. Misty told Ash about the torture at the Gym, he told her about the lost Leagues, Dawn and Iris getting on his nerves and Serena acting weird around him.

There was one moment when Ash seemed to finally make a move. He said "Misty, there's something I..." However, he chickened out. When Misty asked what he wanted to say, he quickly said he was looking forward to their next adventure, with a giant blush on his face.

Things got even worse when Ash quickly went back to the hotel to pee. "I'll be back in five minutes."

I finally got some time alone with Misty. I snuggled my head on her lap, pushing Pikachu away in the process, this time truly by accident. I just wanted to show Misty some support. "Bay Bay," I squealed. Ash was happy, I was happy. So now, it was time to make Misty happy.

When I saw a nearby flower shop, I ran away and grabbed a beautiful red rose with my vines and squealed towards the florist, who told me I could have it for free because she thought I was adorable.

Two minutes later, even before Ash got back, I apologized to Pikachu, who was asleep on Misty's lap again.

"I wish I could tell Ash how I feel, but I think he might be too stupid to get that."

"Who is too stupid for what?" a raven-haired young man asked. Ash was back. "You're not talking about me, are you?"

"Ash, you misheard me... I told Bayleef a story about my sisters, nothing about you!" Misty tried, but Ash didn't believe her. He knew she and I were talking about him.

Then, I grabbed Ash with my vines, walked away a few steps and handed Ash the rose. "Bay! Bay Bayleef Bay!" I explained.

"Bayleef, you want me to give that to Misty?" my trainer asked. You think I like her that way? Okay, I really do, but she probably won't want to be more than friends...

"Bay Bay!" I snapped. How could he not see that Misty was crushing on him, even after simply ignoring her for fifteen years?

I put Ash down, next to Misty. Then, I stood in front of them and released my vines, putting them in a heart-shape.

"Um... Mist? I've been thinking a lot about you lately," my trainer whispered in the redhead's ear.

Yes, that's it! Go on, Ash!

"And I want to give you this rose," he said.

"A rose? But... Drew often gave May roses, and they just got married," Misty said. She was obviously testing Ash, seeing how far she could drag this confession. Or maybe she just wanted to make sure this wasn't a friendly gesture. Of course she knew Ash got that rose from me, since I also gave her one.

"Well, Misty, you really want to hear this? You might get very angry if I tell you about this... You might even get your mallet out if I do..." Ash murmured.

"I'll get my mallet if you don't tell me!" Misty snapped. "Ash Ketchum, I've been waiting fifteen years for this moment, so you'd better do it now!"

"Okay then, here it goes... It's a long story..." Ash said softly. "When we were at the beach for the first time, and I saw you in that red bikini, I felt something. I didn't know what it was at the time, but it felt like something in my swimming trunks grew."

"Go on," she said.

"When other guys showed interest in you, like Danny and Rudy, I was furious and jealous," he admitted. "Back then, I didn't get it, but now I do. When I was in Sinnoh with Dawn and Brock, Brock took me apart when Dawn was training for a contest. He talked to me about love and sex. Suddenly, all my feelings for you suddenly made sense. Before that day, it was really weird."

"What kind of feelings?" she teased. She knew her romantic dream was finally coming true, but she wanted him to go all out. Furthermore, she always loved teasing him. She did that back in Johto when I was still around. Seeing those two argue feels like I'm in a time machine. Ash and Misty finally getting together, and me travelling with them again... How could it get any better than that?

"Well, I have a picture of you as a mermaid that was on a flyer for a mermaid show that I found just before I went to Alola. I sometimes go to the toilet for quite a long time and then look at that picture... Doing stuff. Yes, that stuff. I never told my Alolan friends about this, but since I'm telling you all these things anyways..." he admitted.

Of course, I just poked Pikachu with my vines, and he heard this priceless confession. "Pikachu, you've got to hear this!"

"Bayleef, this is gross!" Pikachu said. "You know Ash never washes his hands after going to the toilet! Who knows how many times he held me after doing that? Oh well, at least he finally dropped that stubborn act and confesses."

I felt bad for Pikachu, but couldn't help but laugh. Picturing Ash doing this kind of stuff, despite his dense image... This is awesome! Of course I'm a bit jealous about him getting together with Misty tonight, but I'm mostly just really happy for Ash and Misty.

After staring in silence at the child in an adult's body, the redhead pulled him even tighter towards her.

"Misty, what I want to say is... I love you," he admitted.

"So we're super best friends now, even better than Pikachu and Bayleef?" she teased.

"No, I mean... I want to be your boyfriend!" Ash shouted.

Of course, Misty couldn't resist the temptation any longer and planted her lips on Ash's. And not just her lips. Her tongue also slided into his mouth and danced with his. Then, the two started taking each other's clothes off. Only one minute later, the naked Champion of Kanto and Johto was on top of the former Gym Leader and aspiring Water Pokemon Master, who moaned louder and louder.

Since this was getting a bit too kinky to our tastes, Pikachu and I decided to go back to the Pokemon Center to give Ash and Misty some much-needed privacy. There was no one else on Indigo Hill, so they could easily go on. "Finally, Pikachu. Ash finally did it. This was the most unromantic confession ever, but it's still a confession. I'm proud of him."

"Me too, but I still can't believe this took him so long," Pikachu said.

"You were right all along. Humans are so stubborn sometimes..." I answered.

One hour later, Ash and Misty returned to the sleeping room. And this time, I got to join Ash in bed, while Pikachu would stay over in Misty's bed on the other side of the room.

"Bayleef, I don't know how you became so romantic and got me that rose, but thank you so much!" Ash said. "Sex with Misty feels even better than becoming the Champion of Kanto and Johto!"

When Ash hugged me, I started squealing again. Only one thing made me happier than spending time with Ash, and that was making him happy. "Bay Bay!"


End file.
